The present invention generally relates to a disk array device and a failure response verification method thereof, and in particular relates to a disk array device suitable for reading and writing data based on an access request transmitted from a client device via a server device.
Conventionally, a storage system which, by connecting a server device, which is connected to a plurality of client devices, and a disk array device, transmits an access request from the client device to the disk array device via the server device, stores the data in a physical disk of the disk array device according to the access request, or reads the data from such physical disk is becoming widely prevalent.
Here, with this storage system, in order to verify the connectability between the setting server device and disk array device or the setting regarding the response or path switching upon a failure, for instance, a maintenance worker had to verify the setting of the server device and disk array device by inserting and removing the path or the like and generating a simulated failure.
In order to overcome the foregoing problems, Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-132534 proposes an input/output test system having a simulated storage apparatus (disk array device) for executing simulated storage operations of an external storage apparatus, an information processing device (server device) for evaluating the results of the simulated operation performed by this simulated storage apparatus, a simulated item communication means for transmitting and receiving the simulated item corresponding to the simulated operation and the result of such simulated operation between the simulated storage apparatus and information processing device, and an actual data communication means for transmitting and receiving the actual data actually input and output to and from the external storage apparatus between the simulated storage apparatus and information processing device, wherein the simulated item communication means and actual data communication means operate in a mutually independent manner.